


Tell The X-ray Tecnologis Before Having  An X-ray Taken

by NoaVice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Mpreg, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Nothing Hurts, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoaVice/pseuds/NoaVice
Summary: Catiel was sitting in the lit waiting room of the radiology ward of the hospital, waiting to be called for his X-ray.PREGNANTIF YOU ARE PREGNANT, OR THINKYOU MAY BE, TELL THE X-RAYTECHNOLOGIST BEFORE HAVINGAN X-RAY TAKEN.He shrugged at the sign. He was not pregnant.





	Tell The X-ray Tecnologis Before Having  An X-ray Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/gifts).



> SillyBlue, you ask and you shall receive.

Catiel was sitting in the lit waiting room of the radiology ward of the hospital, waiting to be called for his X-ray. He was wearing two hideous hospital gowns to keep his dignity and his butt covered while being in the public waiting room. He was on the phone with his alpha husband. 

“No, Dean, I really am fine. It is probably just a sprained ankle. I’m waiting for the X-ray as we speak. No, I don’t want you to call my mother! just get here when you get here and then we could go home.”

He was jogging his usual morning route when he took a wrong step and twisted his ankle. It was painful, but he tried to keep on jogging nevertheless, thinking it will pess. It didn’t. After putting his weight on it and feeling hot white pain shot up from it, he had to admit defeat and called an Uber to take him to the hospital. He called Dean on the way there, knowing he won’t answer. He usually worked on a car at this hour and kept his phone at his office. He left him a massage. The Uber driver was nice enough to walk him to the E.R., where a nurse got him a wheelchair and took over from there.

His phone buzzed in his hand and he saw a text message from dean saying he was on his way. It will take him about a hour to get from the garage. Castiel smiled. He loved his alpha. They were married for almost ten years, and been together for almost twice as much.

He was about to open a game on his phone when he saw a sign on the wall next to him. It said: 

PREGNANT

IF YOU ARE PREGNANT, OR THINK

YOU MAY BE, TELL THE X-RAY

TECHNOLOGIST BEFORE HAVING

AN X-RAY TAKEN.

He shrugged at the sign. He was not pregnant. Dean always wear a condom when they have sex, and he is 44 years old, so even if something was wrong with one of the condoms, it is unlikely for him to get pregnant. Also, lately his heats were far and inbetween. He was on the pill after their two children were born, but he stopped taking them six months ago because they started to give him migraines, so his cycle was still off.

The game on his phone took time to load, and his ankle ached, so he thought about his trip. He ran that route everyday, and there was no reason for him to trip. There were not crack or other obstacles on the pavement. He remembered being in his mental running zone when suddenly he was dizzy for a second, lost his balance, and tripped. Weird, he usually doesn't suffer from dizziness. The only times he can remember suffering from it were in the first trimester of his pregnancies.

The color drained out of his face. Could I be pregnant? It can’t be! I can’t be pregnant! I’m too old for this! But it made sense. He was feeling more tired lately, but he thought it was because of the unusually hot weather. He was also feeling less hungry and more nauseous, but he attributed it to maybe starting to getting down with something, like a stomach bug. But pregnancy explained it all. Fuck! He might be pregnant.

“Excuse me, are you Mr. Winchester-Novak?”

A young beta man in scrubs was standing in front of him. Castiel noded.

“Good, I’m the X-ray tech, let's get this ankle checked.” The man smiled and began pushing Castiel’s wheelchair towards the exam room.

“Wait!” Castiel reached his hand to touch the tech to make sure he was stopping. “I think I might be pregnant.” He was embarrassed to say that, feeling like an irresponsible teen omega. The nurse that admitted him asked him if he was pregnant and he said no. It never crossed his mind that he might. 

The tech looked confused for a moment, but then he just smiled again and said “OK, Mr. Winchester-Novak, let’s get you to get your blood checked insead”. There was no judgement in the young beta tech, and Castiel was grateful for that.

When Dean rushed into the room Castiel was waiting for the blood results, he looked and smelled worried and confused. “Cas? why are you here? When I asked the desk upfront where are you they told me you haven’t had the X-ray yet. what’s going on?”

Castiel hated being in this situation. Not only he was worried about being pregnant and what he thought about it, he was also worried about Dean’s reaction to this situation. When they were young, they always dreamed about having two kids - a boy and a girl, and they managed to have that dream come true. They had the most amazing children, Ben - who was 14, and Emma - who was 10. Having a third child, especially that late in life, was never on the agenda. But no matter what, he had to tell Dean.

“Hello Dean, can you please sit next to me, I have something to tell you.” Dean smelled even more worried as he took a sit next to his husband. “So, I was waiting to take the X-ray when I read a sign that said to tell the X-ray tech if you are pregnant or think you are. At first I thought nothing of it, but as long as I thought about it it came clear to me. Dean, I think I’m pregnant.” He couldn’t look Dean in the eyes when he said the last sentence. He felt tears running down his face when strong arms enveloped him in a loving hug.

“Don’t cry, please don’t cry. Please look at me Cas.” Dean still sounded worried which made Castiel cry harder. “I’m sorry! I don’t know how it could have happened. We always use protection. I don’t know what we are going to do. We are too old to have a baby. I’m so sorry for getting us in this mess.”

Dean was hugging him even harder than before. “Oh, sweetheart, don’t apologize for something that is not your fault. You could also not be pregnant, this is what we are waiting to see. And if you are pregnant, we could always get an abortion. Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out.”

Hearing that made Castiel heart drop. “Is that what you want? To abort it if I am pregnant?” He was looking into Dean’s eyes now.

“To be honest, no. I don’t. But it doesn’t matter what I want, if you don’t want to be pregnant and having another child, we’ll do want you want.”

“But I it was up to only you, you would have wanted to keep it?”

“Well, Yeah. Look, Cas, I know we always talked about two kids, and we have them. But lately I was kind of starting to miss having a baby in the house. So if it was only up to me, I would have been happy to have another kid now”.

Castiel was not expecting this answer, but it made him happy. Come to think of it, he really did enjoy raising their children, and having another one won’t be that bad. “If I’m pregnant, I don’t want to abort it. I want to keep it as well.” He couldn’t believe he was saying what he was saying, but it was that truth.

It was then that the nurse that took his blood walked into the room. Suddenly Castiel was nervous for a totally different reason than a few minutes ago. Now he worried he might not be pregnant.

The nurse addressed them “Mr. and Mr. Winchester-Novak, It looks like Castiel was right in thinking he was pregnant. This mean we will take extra precautions when taking the X-ray. after that we will talk about options for the pregnancy.”

The smile on his face mached Dean’s when he said “We already know we want to keep the baby.” The nurse smiled back. “OK. this is going to be a high risk pregnancy, because of your age, but we will make it work.”


End file.
